Bad Moods All Around
by rpicard06
Summary: Gibbs is having a bad day. Abby is having one, too. What happens when the gruff team leader and his normally bubbly goth cross paths? Nothing good for the team!
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately, I don't own NCIS. If I did, things would go quite differently. :)

Those who do own it are incredibly lucky! This fic is a demonstration of my love for the characters and the world they have created. Thanks to its creator, its producers, directors and actors for creating a show which is loved my so many, myself included.

* * *

 **Bad Moods all Around**

If Leroy Jethro Gibbs slept on a bed, one would say he woke up on the wrong side of it that morning. His car had broken down on the way to work. After he'd managed to have it towed to his mechanic, he'd rushed to the diner to grab a cup of coffee only to find it closed due to a water main break in the street. He'd finally gotten to work only to find out that he'd left ID in the car, and the security guard wouldn't let him into the building. A quick call to Director Vance's office had gotten the matter resolved, but he was still pissed by the time he got to the bullpen.

"Morning, Boss!" called out Anthony DiNozzo, his Senior Field Agent, as Gibbs swept past. He barely got a grunt in return and he sent a quick look to his colleagues, Special Agents Ellie Bishop and Tim McGee, eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. They sent him worried glances back: this did not bode well for the day!

The three team members turned back to their computer and continued working, wary of irritating Gibbs, who sat simmering at his desk, occasionally banging on his computer keyboard in frustration. Nobody dared go up to him or seem to be inefficient while their team leader seemed to be dealing with whatever had dared to cross him that morning.

Finally, DiNozzo decided that getting Gibbs a coffee might buy the team some good will and make the day improve before he inevitably did something that earned him a head slap to end all head slaps. He grabbed his wallet, badge and gun, and hopped into the elevator before Gibbs could ask him where the hell he was going.

One floor down, the doors opened up and the team's forensic specialist, Abby Sciuto, stormed in. Her face was twisted in a scowl and she was muttering to herself, hands closed tightly into fists. Tony attempted a charming smile to try and cheer her up. "Hey, Abbs! How's my favorite scientist?" Abby whirled around, pigtails flying. "Oh, I'm just great! I just discovered that DC Police's forensic department head is a complete and utter jackass!" Taken aback, Tony asked, "What happened?" She scowled and looked forward once more, pressing the button for her floor with a hard jab. Tony winced: Abby was usually so upbeat and positive. This was bad!

"Stupid jerk lost the evidence I was waiting for them to send me. I was supposed to process it to prove that Chief Petty Officer McNeil had tampered with the weapon that killed Petty Office Zane. Now, a murderer could go free because that incompetent nincompoop can't keep track of one measly plastic bag! Gibbs is going to go ballistics!" she growled. Tony's eyebrows raised a second time. Abby was right: if Gibbs hadn't already been in a bad mood, that would surely have pushed him over the edge!

He was about to open his mouth to try and cheer her up when the elevator doors opened with a ding and he was on the ground floor. He had barely stepped out when, without even a goodbye, Abby jabbed the button to close the doors. Tony let out a low whistle. When she got to the basement, he predicted that she would sweep into her lab and blast her techno music endlessly until she calmed down. If Gibbs wasn't in such a bad mood himself, he would have called him and let him know the situation. Nobody calmed Abby down like their boss, who had a way of helping people wind down without saying a single word.

Tony walked out of the building with a quick step, headed to the nearest high end coffee shop. The sooner he could get Gibbs caffeinated, the sooner his boss could go see Abby and get everyone back on an even keel!

* * *

A.N. While I've been reading fan fiction for years, this is my first time writing one. Please be kind in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Moods all Around – Chapter 2**

Gibbs was more than annoyed. He was steadily heading towards furious. Not only had his morning been utter crap, now, his Senior Field Agent was nowhere to be found. He could also see the other members of his team sneaking quick looks over at him, all the while pretending like they were utterly engrossed by whatever they were working on. These nervous glances just contributed to his foul mood.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he answered it with a bark. "Gibbs!" He listened to the voice on the other end of the line for a few seconds before uttering a "What?!", growling and violently hanging up. He stood up quickly and hurried over to the elevator.

Getting off on the top floor, he stalked over to Director Leon Vance's office, ignoring the protests coming from the administrative assistant stationed outside. He pushed the door open and walked over to his boss' desk, waiting impatiently for the latter to finish his phone call.

Vance said goodbye to his daughter and hung up the phone, all the while eyeing the former Marine fuming in front of him. "Can I help you?" he drawled with a slight sarcastic undertone.

"DC Police lost the evidence I was waiting for in the Zane case. Now, we got nothing to prove that Chief Petty Officer McNeil had anything to do with his death! Those morons are going to allow a guilty man to go free!" Gibbs rasped.

Vance frowned. Gibbs was right: this was not good! "I'll make a call to the Metro chief. Get some manpower on tracking this evidence down. If they follow the chain of evidence, starting with the man on the scene, they should be able to figure out where it went," he stated.

"Better you than me!" snarled Gibbs. "Because if I have to go down there and find it myself, I will!" At that, he strode out of the Director's office.

"Yeah, and leave me smoothing ruffled feathers after you're done," Leon muttered, before picking up the phone and asking his assistant for the DC Police Chief's number.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to everyone who's following this story! I'm very conscious of being punctual in updating it. When I start reading a fan fic that isn't complete, I'm always anxious for new chapters. I hope this one won't disappoint. I'm keeping chapters short because this allows me to update more often. I was a little bit stuck as to how to get Gibbs angry with Abby, and finally got the answer today. Hope you enjoy the next part of the story! R.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After leaving Vance's office, Gibbs hopped into the elevator and took it down to Autopsy. When he strode into the room, he quickly spotted Jimmy Palmer working on the body of Petty Officer Zane. The Medical Examiner's assistant was in the process of weighing the victim's liver when he turned around and spotted the other man.

"Hey, Agent Gibbs! What brings you down here?" he greeted with a smile.

Without bothering to respond, Gibbs just asked, "Where's Ducky?"

"Doctor Mallard took the day off. He said he was feeling under the weather, so I encouraged him to go home and rest," the younger man replied.

Gibbs frowned. "So YOU'RE the one doing the autopsy? Alone?"

Palmer grinned at him. "Yep! It's coming along well. I just…" He trailed off as he saw the Agent turn around with a huff and stride back towards the elevator. With a raised eyebrow, he turned around to go back to his work.

* * *

Gibbs got off at Abby's floor and rushed into her lab. "I hope you have something for me, Abbs, because so far, it hasn't been the best of mornings!" he called out as he entered. His pace slowed as he realized that his forensic scientist wasn't at her usual post, working with her 'babies'. Checking the back room, he came to the conclusion that she was definitely nowhere in her lab.

Grumbling about whether there was anyone on his team actually working today, he raced out of the lab and back up to the bullpen.

Entering the squad room, he spotted McGee and Bishop at their desks, working on their leads. But where the hell was DiNozzo? He asked as much to Bishop when he got near her desk.

"He didn't say where he was going. Maybe he went down to see Abby?" she suggested.

"No, I just came from there!" He grabbed his cellphone and started to punch in his second-in-command's number when he heard his desk phone ring. Dropping his cell into his pocket, he picked up the receiver. Once he identified himself gruffly, he listened for a few seconds before replying, "Yes, I know who she is. She's our forensic scientist." He listened for a few more seconds before loudly uttering, "She's what? I'll be right there! Don't do anything!" and hanging up with a bang.

He was grabbing his weapon and badge, and heading out the door when McGee called out. "What's wrong, Boss?"

Gibbs didn't spare him a glance as he responded, "Abby's trying to get herself arrested!"


End file.
